The IEDBAV Saga: The Legacy Goes On
by Nonstop Talker
Summary: This story is the sequel to "If Edward Didn't Become A Vampire." It's about the war that goes on between the Cullens and the Quileutes, and Bella happens to be in the middle. It's really good and intense. Read, comment, and review!
1. Chapter 1: Accusations Are Made

**Hey everyone! This is Gabby, aka Nonstop Talker, and this is my newest story in "The IEDBAV Saga." It's about the Cullens and Quileutes at war after the Cullens kill the Quileutes' leader. This story will be in Alice's point of view. I'll tell you guys though if it changes. I hope you guys like it! Comment and Review! Love Gabby. **

The IEDBAV Saga: The Legacy Goes On

Chapter 1: Accusations Are Made

I couldn't believe what was happening. It just seemed so unreal, so impossible. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I meant exactly the opposite. Why did I have to take Jasper to Port Angeles that day? If I hadn't done that, none of this would've ever happened! How the hell could I be so stupid? It's all my fault, and now there's nothing I can do about it.

I lay in my room, on my couch, replaying the vision I saw in my head over and over. I haven't told anyone about it yet, I mean, I can't! It would make everyone worry, and I don't want that. I walked down the stairs, turned the TV on, and plopped down on the couch. I pressed the DVR button, and decided to watch my latest America's Next Top Model recording. I loved that show. 'Welcome to America's Next Top Model!' Tyra Banks said.

"OMG, Alice, are you watching America's Next Top Model?" Emmett yelled from upstairs.

"You know it!" I replied as cheerfully and normally as I could. Emmett slid down the banister, and next thing I knew, he was sitting on the couch next to me.

"So who won the challenge this week, Alice?"

"Um, I think it was either Angelea or Krista."

"Oh, yeah. They seem to win a lot."

I turned the volume up, and Emmett gave me this really weird stare. "Emmett, what?"

"Alice, you don't seem like yourself. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine. I feel perfect."

"No, you don't. I can see it in your eyes. Did you have a vision?"

I froze. I had to think of something to say. "Nope, I haven't had one in a really long time, surprisingly. I'm just really worried about Jasper, you know?"

"Yeah, I feel for you. If it was Rose that was attacked, I don't know how I'd react."

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is really random, but you know that pie you and Carlisle made for the Quileutes?"

"Uh-huh, what about it?"

"What exactly did you put in it?"

"We just put the basic stuff in. You know, blueberries, pie crust, poison, etc."

"Poison? You mean poison that would give them food poisoning?"

"Yeah, that's what Carlisle told me."

"Okay, Emmett, I know you're probably not the person I should be sharing this with, but I lied."

"Huh?"

"You were right."

"Right about what?"

"You were right that I haven't been feeling like myself lately. I did have a vision, and it was really frightening."

"Wait, so you're not worried about Jasper?"

"No, stupid. I still am worried about Jasper, but my vision was even scarier than armless Jasper. I haven't told anyone about it yet."

" Does that mean you're gonna tell me?"

"I was thinking about it. Why?"

"Well, I mean, Carlisle is the head of the house. Not me."

"I know, but you're my brother, and I trust you."

"Okay, then hit me up."

"You ready?" Emmett nodded. "My vision was in our house. The Quileutes were at our front door, and they were threatening to kill Bella. They also said that the pie you gave the chief didn't make him throw up. It made him die, and they want revenge. They said they would kill Bella and that there will be a war. Emmett, I'm really scared."

"Whoa. So Carlisle was partly right."

"What? Partly right about what?"

"Remember a few days ago? When he said that we must prepare for the war? He must've known about it."

"But how? I'm the one that knows the future, not him."

"I don't know. Maybe he knew that the pie would kill the chief. I know that he was mad that some of the Quileutes broke the treaty."

"What?"

"Alice, don't make me seem like the smart one. Don't you remember when you delivered the pie to Bella a few days ago? And they chased you with pitchforks? That was against the treaty, and Carlisle was pretty pissed off."

"So did Carlisle purposely kill the chief?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, and sunk deeper into the couch. "So was it Krista or Angelea?"

"Emmett, do you even care? People could die here!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Are you gonna get that?" Emmett asked lazily.

"I guess so, you lazy bum! But I wonder who it is, I mean, not many people know we live here." I walked to the front hallway and opened the door. I was shaking in my boots, and I was wearing Go-Go boots. Pun intended.

"Hello, Alice Cullen."

"Um, hi." It was just like my vision. The two strongest Quileutes were standing in the doorway, clutching Bella by the neck.

"Alice Cullen, you killed our chief. We want revenge."

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter of the newest story of The IEDBAV Saga. Please comment and review! The next chapter gets even more intense. Bella has to choose between the Cullens and the Quileutes. One choice leads to heartbreak and the other leads to death. Comment and review! I'm accepting any requests or ideas! Love you all lots! Gabby**


	2. Chapter 2: A Life or Death Decision

**Hey everyone! I hope that you guys like my newest story so far. This chapter is mostly about Bella and how she has to choose between the werewolves and the vampires. Literally, it's a life or death decision. Please comment and review guys! I'm desperate for reviews so I know how you guys like the story. Because I keep getting hits and visitors to my stories but no reviews. So please comment and review. Love you all! –Gabby.**

Chapter 2: A Life or Death Decision

I stood in shock. I was literally so scared that my body was numb. I couldn't move a muscle, or even talk. My vision was spot on, like I had dreaded.

"Alice Cullen." One of the Quileutes said. "Do you need me to repeat myself, you stupid bloodsucker?" The Quileute laughed quietly to his friend, and I could've sworn I heard him say, 'Vampires are such idiots.'

I gulped. "No. I heard you just fine. Would you like to come sit down?" I said hospitably as I motioned to our six-seated leather couch.

The Quileutes looked at each other for approval, and said, "No, we're fine. I don't want to smell like a leech."

"Okay." I replied with a scowl. "So, do you two need something?"

"We're just here to give you a message, and conduct an important decision."

"I'm listening. Go ahead."

"There will be a war."

"What?"

"The Quileutes have declared war on the Cullen family."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?"

I looked at his stern, scary face, and replied, "No, sir. I just really don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Well you should've thought about that before you killed our chief."

"Bite me."

"That's ironic." The Quileute said. "You're the vampire, and you're telling me to bite _you._"

"You're pathetic. Just get out of my house." Suddenly, the man took out his pocket knife, and I realized that he was still holding Bella by the neck. He held the knife to her neck.

"Kick us out and she dies."

"Why do you have her anyway? Bella didn't do anything, and if you kill her, Jacob will hate you."

"Like I care. Jacob Black is just a little child."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Fine. She's here because she needs to make a decision, and it can be fatal if she chooses wrongly." The man looked at Bella and ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"Ow!" she screamed. "What the hell?"

"Think about what you say before you say it, Isabella. I am the one with the weapon." The man said.

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry! Just please don't hurt me!"

"Listen closely, Isabella. Charlie is in the back of our truck. We can kill him too."

"No! You can't! I'll do anything you say! I promise."

"Isabella, there will be a war."

"I know. I heard you say that. What does that have to do with me?"

"You must choose a side."

"A side? What do you mean?"

"Either the vampires or the werewolves."

"What? Vampires and werewolves are fictional characters. What are you talking about?"

"You haven't told her?" The man asked as he looked at me. I nodded my head. "Fine then, Isabella. I will explain this to you."

"Explain what?"

"That vampires and werewolves are real and that they exist, you stupid girl."

"Oh."

"So, the Cullens are vampires, and…"

"Wait, so they drink blood?"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!"

"I'm sorry. Jeez."

"Yes they drink blood, and almost all of the Quileutes are werewolves."

"So Jacob is a werewolf?"

"What did I just say, Isabella Swan?"

"Oops, sorry." She said as she smiled.

"I can kill you right now if I want to Bella. You know that right?"

"Yep."

"So are you just trying to piss me off?"

"Maybe."

"Shut up, Isabella!"

"Fine, you boring old man."

"So, as I was saying, before I was interrupted, the Cullens are vampires and the Quileutes are werewolves." Bella opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again after seeing the man's evil stare that he had given her.

"Again, I ask. What does this have to do with me?"

"You must choose whose side you'll fight with, and one choice is fatal."

"So basically, what you're saying is if I choose the Cullens, you're going to kill me?"

"Exactly. I'm glad you understand."

"Well, I'd rather die than betray my best friend, Alice."

"Bella, it's okay. Just choose their side. If you don't, they'll kill you and Charlie. And that can't happen, Bella. It just can't." I told her.

"But…"

"No, Bella. I can't be responsible for you and your dad's death. Just go on their side. You'll have Jake and Billy still, and after the war, if we're still alive, we can still be friends."

"You really want me to, Alice."

"I want you to be safe, Bella. So just go with them."

"I love you, Alice. If we live, can you still be my best friend?"

"I love you too, Bells. Of course we can." I said as I ran up and hugged her.

"Alice, I'm going to miss you so damn much!"

"Ditto, Bella. Ditto."

"Okay, I guess I choose the werewolves' side." Bella told the Quileute men.

"You made the smart choice, Isabella." The man said.

"It was the heartbreaking choice." Bella's eyes started to water, and so did mine.

"Goodbye, Alice Cullen." The man said. "For now." He swore. "We _will _be back."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I don't know what the third chapter is going to be about yet, but I'll have it posted soon. Please comment and review. Love Gabby **


End file.
